


A Little High, Little Low

by ShipperTrash140109



Series: Benjamina won't give Gwil a break [20]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: First Time Topping, For a while at least, M/M, Porn with Feelings, ben lasts a whopping twenty seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:57:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Ben wasn’t sure what he was hoping for when he asked to top Gwil.akaben tries to outlast gwil and fails miserably((inspired by and based off a tumblr hc))





	A Little High, Little Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imnosaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnosaint/gifts).



> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> this is for my bby @imnosaint ily you're awesome. It's inspired by a headcanon off of 'bohemian-rhapsody-slash' on tumblr, high recommend u check em out. Hope yall enjoy
> 
> sorry its a bit short, giving myself a bit of a break.

Ben wasn’t sure what he was hoping for when he asked to top Gwil.

Well, he did know, he was going to try and outlast the other male. The problem was; he’d never manage to achieve that goal. It frustrated him, and Ben hated the feeling of foreboding failure that mixed with the feeling of his own intense arousal once he sunk into Gwil, the older male tightening around him as he adjusted and bringing with it the pre-orgasm shakes up the backs of Ben’s legs.

“Fuck” he groaned as he bottomed out, eyes squeezing shut. No amount of oxygen seemingly enough as he tried to fight back against the oncoming climax, rushing towards him like a fucking freight train. Next stop; Ben’s humiliation station.

The worst part was how eager he’d been, the second they hit the mattress he’d all but demanded it, putting on his dominant boots and holding Gwil down against the bed. He should have read Gwil’s face better, the sly smirk that had made Ben weak at the knees time and time again, he knew Gwil had a competitive streak (not as bad as Ben’s, but still prevalent enough that he gave a shit about winning) and that Gwil had both age and experience on him. Ben was such an idiot, he can’t win on bottom half the time, so why the hell would he win on top?

Swallowing the moan’s forming in his throat, Ben can feel his eyes stinging as he slowly starts the marathon between pulling back and thrusting in. Gwil is watching him, he can feel it, the brunet has a hand wrapped around Ben’s bicep, thumb comfortingly gliding along the tensed muscle, Ben can only feel condescension in the action. Later he’ll realise it was only the mix of stubborn competitivity and overwhelming arousal, but for now it reeked of sabotage.

Fisting the bed sheet in his hands, Ben takes deep, gasping breaths of air, still fighting the feeling building almost painfully in his hips. Then he feels Gwil’s hands slide up his shoulders to cup his face, voice somehow both gravelly and soft as silk as he tells Ben it’s alright, tells him to come, tells him he doesn’t care who wins.

That’s the end of him. Ben’s coming so hard he can see spots on the backs of his eyelids, if he’d been standing he would’ve fallen the fuck over and likely wouldn’t have been able to get up. It may sound somewhat dramatic, but after so long bottoming, the feeling of topping was almost debilitating.

He was prepared to keep going (even if his legs were already buckling and complete jelly underneath him) but with a light push from Gwil he was toppling down onto the space beside the brunet. “No, lemme… you didn’t finish,” he panted, hand blindly reaching around for Gwil’s cock. When the hand was knocked away, Ben didn’t have the energy to fight back.

Gwil rolled onto his side, hand softly gripping the side of Ben’s face, thumb gently digging into his flushed cheek “you can be so thick sometimes” Ben couldn’t help but spare a chuckle at his choice of words, Gwil rolled his eyes, thumb pressing harder for a moment, prompting a surprised hum from the blond. “Very funny, anyway, I don’t care I didn’t finish, you should’ve seen your face. It was enough, I get off on you getting off, love. Stay here, you look like you’re about to collapse” Ben hummed in response, arm shaky as he pulls the rubber off his cock, barely managing to tie it off before Gwil is plucking it from his hands and chucking it out.

The brunet disappears into the bathroom, Ben’s too out of it to take note on how long, but once Gwil returns his face screams ‘just got off.’ Ben can’t help but smirk to himself at the thought as Gwil slides into bed next to him, an arm wrapping around his waist.

Ben turns to face Gwil, bringing their lips inches apart, pulling back as Gwil leans in, “tomorrow, I’m gonna ride you into the mattress, then we’ll see who has no self-control” his tone his playful, but Gwil looks like he’s just seen God. Ben flashes him a sweet smile, pressing a quick kiss to his lips “night darlin’” he chirps, before rolling back onto his side.

(spoiler alert, Ben won the next round.)

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a request or comment below! or u could hmu on tumblr :)  
> https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/


End file.
